


Ira

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 3B: The Seven Sins of Dr. Daniel Jackson [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's quick and clean — it's like cutting your enemy's heart out with a scalpel," daniel says simply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ira

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: wrath  
> title is the 'atin term for wrath; dialogue taken directly from episode 4.17

"It's quick and clean — it's like cutting your enemy's heart out with a scalpel," Daniel says simply. Jack can't wait any longer – he's seen enough to prove Carter right – so he fires, for all the good it does him. "You never were that bright," he says after the gun's been emptied into the shield.

"No," Jack admits, kicking himself for not seeing this coming. He didn't see any of it. He's shocked as he watches Daniel; none of it's right. "It's possible," he says, a last attempt at getting Daniel to change his mind.

"There's only one flaw in that theory. You're assuming this is not what I wanted all along."

Jack watches in undisguised horror as Daniel proceeds to throw the world into chaos. But it's the utterly expressionless look on Daniel's face – no anger, no sense of victory, just a slight smile – that chills him to the bone.


End file.
